hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Terminologia w Hetalii
Lista terminów użytych w serii Hetalia: Axis Powers oraz ich definicje i znaczenie odnoszące się do historii oraz innych aspektów świata. Wzrost Wzrost krajów zazwyczaj zależy od rozmiaru ich terytorium, bogactwa lub siły, jednakże nowe kraje zawsze pokazane są jako małe dzieci, niezależnie od wcześniej wymienionych czynników. Niepodległość także może ogrywać wielką rolę w dorastaniu w przypadku młodych nacji, podczas gdy inne wcale nie dorastają (na przykład Łotwa i Liechtenstein). Przykłady dorastania w serii obejmują niżej wymienione przypadki: * Ameryka przerósł Anglię w niedługim czasie ze względu na szybkość rozwoju jego państwa. * Sealand nigdy nie dorasta z powodu swojego małego terytorium oraz z faktu, że nie jest uznawany jako prawdziwe państwo. * W koszmarze Anglii, Sealand przerósł go z powodu zmian w skorupie ziemskiej, spowodowane pojawieniem się lądu pod metalową platformą, co zrobiło z niego prawdziwe państwo. Zostało to pokazane w pasku This Kind Of Sealand is OO. * W oryginalnym webcomicowym prologu do Chibitalii zostało wspomniane, że młody Włochy (Veneziano) nie dorastał razem z Francją i Hiszpanią z powodu tego, że spędzał czas na malowaniu, a nie na podbijaniu nowych ziem. Wygląda na to, że zajęcie jego terytorium także spowolniło ten proces (aż pewnego dnia udało mu się osiągnąć dojrzałość płciową). * W notatce do tego samego paska sugeruje, że dorastanie Włoch Południowych (Romano) było powolne z powodu bycia pod rządami Hiszpanii. Jednakże we wcześniejszych paskach Hetalii, Romano pokazany jest jako trochę wyższy niż Veneziano (jako dziecko i jako dorosły). * Grecja pojawił się jako dziecko pod rządami Imperium Osmańskiego, ale urósł, gdy tylko stał się niepodległy. W pasku z tomu 3 pokazane zostało, że w pewnym momencie udało mu się osiągnąć wiek dojrzewania w czasie życia z Turcją. Ból ciała Państwa mogą odczuwać ból, kiedy na ich ziemi lub w rządzie trwa walka o władzę oraz kiedy jest zagrożenie jakimś kataklizmem. Szef Przywódca polityczny państwa. Chociaż kraje mają moc same w sobie, polegają na swoim szefie i nie ingerują (lub nie mogą tego robić) w jego plany i decyzje. Przykłady "szefów" w serii obejmują: * Niespecyfikowany prezydent Ameryki jako jego szef * Maria Teresa jako szef Austrii, pokazana w serii pasków Maria Teresa * Adolf Hitler (pokazany od tyłu w Pakcie stalowym) jako szef Niemiec w czasie wydarzeń z Wojen Światowych * Fryderyk II (znany również jako Staruszek Fritz) jako szef Prus w serii pasków Maria Teresa * Joanna Szalona jako szef Hiszpanii, pokazana w paskach, gdzie Hiszpania opiekował się Romano * Jadwiga Andegaweńska jako szef Polski, pokazana w pasku Dziwne rządy Polski uważam za rozpoczęte! Choć większość szefów są przedstawieni jako przywódcy historyczni, przypadek Chin jest wyjątkiem, gdyż jego szefem jest gigantyczny smok. Przeziębienie Personifikacje łapią przeziębienie, gdy ich ekonomia przechodzi przez kryzys. Anglia był pierwszą postacią, u której pokazano tę chorobę - wtedy Ameryka nie wiedział nawet, co oznacza słowo "przeziębienie". W późniejszych paskach zostało pokazane, że gdy Ameryka złapie przeziębienie, to szybko staje się to zaraźliwe i inne postaci także zaczynają chorować. Rodzina Jeśli kraje dzielą ze sobą kulturę lub historię, są czasem przedstawiane jako rodzina lub rodzeństwo, przybrane lub biologiczne. Przykłady przybranych rodzeństw/rodziców obejmują poniższe przypadki: * Anglia, który zaadoptował małego Ameryka i wychował na swojego młodszego brata. Mimo wszystko Ameryka odchodzi od Anglii po ogłoszeniu niepodległości (i po wojnie o niepodległość). * Francja wychował Kanadę, a później również i Seszele. * Szwajcaria zaadoptował Liechtenstein, stając się dla niej starszym bratem. Jednakże ze względu na to, że obydwoje są nacjami germańskimi, a zostało powiedziane, że takowe są wnukami/dziećmi Germanii, mogą być oni powiązani więzami krwi. * Szwecja kupił Sealandię na eBay'u i adoptował go jako syna. Jednakże wydaje się to być tylko snem Anglii, choć Sealand został pokazany ze Szwedem w kilku paskach po tym wydarzeniu. Mimo wszystko prawdopodobnie obaj nie mają już ze sobą niczego wspólnego, gdyż w profilu Sealandii pojawia się tylko jego chęć zostania synem Szwecji, co może oznaczać zmianę w fabule Hetalii. * Państwa bałtyckie, czyli Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia. Mimo że są ze sobą blisko, de facto nie uważają się za braci, co pokazują nawet ich odmienne kultury. Gdy Łotwa wyraził chęć posiadania rodzeństwa, pozostała dwójka go zignorowała. * Chiny wychował Japonię jako swojego młodszego brata, choć Japonia zaprzeczył posiadaniu z nim jakichkolwiek mocniejszych więzi. Często można zobaczyć teorie, jakoby Chiny wychował jako swoje młodsze rodzeństwo również państwa takie jak Tajwan, Korea Południowa czy Hong Kong, jednak do tej pory nie zostało to potwierdzone. Przykłady biologicznych rodzin/rodzeństw obejmują: * Ameryka i Kanada jako bracia. Często przyjmuje się, że są oni bliźniakami, jednakże nie ma pasków potwierdzających tę teorię ani odpowiadających na to, który z nich jest starszy, a który młodszy. Fanon zazwyczaj uważa Kanadę za młodszego brata ze względu na zdobytą wcześniej od niego niepodległości Ameryki, niemniej jednak są też i fani, którzy uważają go za starszego z powodu jego spokojniejszej natury. * Anglia i jego bracia (Północna Irlandia, Szkocja i Walia). Sealand również może się do nich zaliczać, ponieważ był stworzony przez Anglię. Nie wiadomo, co łączy go z Irlandią, ale powszechnie sądzi się, że także jest jego rodzeństwem. * Rosja i jego dwie siostry, Białoruś i Ukraina. * Starożytny Rzym i jego wnuki: Włochy Północne (Veneziano) i Włochy Południowe (Romano). Mołdawia i Rumunia prawdopodobnie również są jego wnukami; Rumunia twierdzi, że nim jest ze względu na jego przeszłość i kulturę. * Germania i jego następcy: Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, Prusy, Niemcy, Austria, Saksonia, Bawaria, Szwajcaria, Szwecja i inne germańskie nacje. Prusy i Niemcy to bracia, tak samo jak inne niemieckie landy (na przykład Bawaria). Czasem jednak można natrafić na debaty w fandomie, czy Prusy rzeczywiście jest dzieckiem Germanii ze względu na to, że jego byłe terytorium było kiedyś bałtyckie. Dodatkowo, ponieważ zostało powiedziane, że Germania jest ojcem/dziadkiem wszystkich germańskich nacji, można założyć, że Liechtenstein, Belgia, Holandia, Luksemburg itd. także są jego rodziną (z czego ostatnia trójka jest kanonicznym rodzeństwem). * Hiszpania i Portugalia, ponieważ mają tego samego przodka, są ze sobą w jakiś sposób spokrewnieni, choć nie wiadomym jest, w jakim stopniu; prawdopodobnie są braćmi, gdyż często myleni są ze sobą nawzajem z powodu ich podobnych wyglądów. * Starożytna Grecja i jej syn, Grecja (który ją zastąpił). * Starożytny Egipt i jej syn, Egipt (który ją zastąpił). * Magyar i jego następca, Węgry. * Norwegia i jego brat, Islandia. Specjalni "przyjaciele" Nacje, które historycznie utworzyły "unię" są w pewnym sensie przedstawiani w serii jako bliscy przyjaciele. Przykładami mogą być: * Grecja i Japonia * Litwa i Polska * Ameryka i Anglia * Unie Ameryki i Anglii z Japonią * Niemcy i Włochy Północne (po podpisaniu paktu trzech także Japonia) Język Państwa mówią obcymi językami - w tym ich własnym - w różnych momentach w serii, wiadomym jest jednak, że mają jeden specjalny język, którego wszystkie z nich umieją (może być to esperanto). Zostało wspomniane, że nowo narodzonym lub odizolowanym od innych nacjom trudno jest zrozumieć obce języki, wliczając w to ten międzynarodowy. Niektóre kraje wolą rozmawiać w języku obcym, a nie w ich własnym. Islandia, dla przykładu, jest zawstydzony swoim akcentem i trudnym do zrozumienia językiem, dlatego do komunikacji używa angielskiego kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Małżeństwo Kiedy państwa łączą się poprzez unię i stają się jednym, tak jak w przypadku Austrii i Węgier, złączonych poprzez ugodę austriacko-węgierską, choć ich unia była krótkowieczna. Zostało również powiedziane, że Austria miał wiele innych małżeństw; jeden z tych związków został krótko wspomniany w kanonie, gdy karci Hiszpanię za chęć wprowadzenia bigamii do ich domu (gdy byli złączeni poprzez Habsburgów). Współlokatorzy Gdy nacja została zaanektowana lub żyła pod kontrolą innego państwa. Przykładami mogą być: * Austria musiał żyć z Niemcami (ponieważ "szef" Niemiec tak mu nakazał). * Kontrola Rosji nad państwami bałtyckimi i jego dwiema siostrami oraz ich wspólne życie jako Związek Radziecki. W tym czasie miał on także kontrolę nad Polską i Finlandią. * Szwecja wraz z Finlandią musieli żyć pod kontrolą Danii, dopóki od niego nie uciekli. Finlandia przez pewien czas był czymś w rodzaju podwładnego dla Szwecji, choć paski raczej nie wskazują na to, że był on jego częścią. * Chibitalia pod kontrolą Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego (razem z Austrią, Węgrami i innymi nacjami). * Prusy przeprowadził się do Niemiec po tym, gdy stracił znaczenie na arenie międzynarodowej. Choroba Rejony witalne Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Manga